Prince Ali Rescue
Details Walkthrough Setting up You would ideally start in Varrock, where you would buy or withdraw from your bank the minor related items required. You also need a pickaxe to mine with, an axe for woodcutting, and a tinderbox, though you may find ashes from someone else's fire. If you can't find ashes already, cut a tree, light the logs and then wait for it to burn out, while banking the axe and tinderbox you no longer need. Alternatively, you can kill an Imp and take the ashes it drops. Bring your shears if you already have them to save time. You should also withdraw some cash, to pay for the required items and toll gate crossings. Buy the pink skirt at the clothes shop, then leave by the south city exit. Buy the 3 (or 4) beers at the Blue Moon Inn on the way out, or take some from the longhall in the Barbarian Village for free. At the Varrock East mine, you can mine one Tin and one Copper to make bronze, and pick one Redberry from the nearby bushes. At the west mine, you can mine one clay then go to the sheep pen and shear seven sheep. If you have not already started the quest, then go south into the Al-Kharid desert area, passing the scorpion mine, down to the palace and begin the quest, then talk to Osman. Otherwise, take the road south towards Lumbridge. Cross the north bridge to the forge, and smith a bronze bar there, or use the Al-Kharid forge if you are there. Go to Lumbridge Castle and spin all the wool, then take a pot from the kitchen and a bucket from the basement if you need them. Fill the bucket with water, wet the clay with it, then fill it again. Follow the road north out of Lumbridge, then go to the Farmer Fred's house. Behind his house there is a garden with 12 onions. Pick two onions, then back to the road for the grain field and mill to make the flour. At this point, you should now be carrying: *7 Balls of wool (from shearing sheep and spinning the wool) *Ashes (make or find a fire, once it burns out you should get ashes or kill an imp) *Bucket of water (bucket bought in any General Store, filled at any water source) *Pot of flour (respawn in the Cooking Guild) *Bronze bar (mine tin and copper) *Soft clay (use clay with a bucket, jug or bowl of water) *2 Onions *Redberries (found south of Varrock, or bought from Port Sarim Food Shop) *3 beers (normal beer) The quest You begin your quest in the palace of Al-Kharid by talking to (Chancellor) Hassan. He will direct you to a shifty looking fellow outside the northern perimeter of the palace, who goes by the name of Osman. Osman will tell you to find and speak to his daughter Leela, who can be found strolling east of Draynor Village, near the field. Talk to Leela and she will tell you what you need. If you look west from where you are standing, you should see the door to Ned's house - get the rope and wig made from the balls of wool. Go into the cul-de-sac and ask Aggie to make you a yellow dye and a skin paste. Dye the wig, then bank everything but the soft clay, as your next stop is the jail, and you could certainly die there. Go in to the building as quickly as possible, or attack the guards. This is a multi-combat area however, so unless you're level-53 or higher, you should not attempt to attack them. A good idea would be to bring food, even though they only hit up to a mere 3 damage. If Lady Keli is not in or around the building, wait a little - she'll respawn. Then, tell her she's famous all over RuneScape, then ask her about her latest plan, and that she must have been very skillful. Ask her then if she's sure Prince Ali won't go out. Ask her if you can see the key and then if you can take it for a short amount of time. If you've the Soft Clay with you, you shall make an imprint in the clay. Go to the bank and get the bronze bar and 20 gp. Take the imprint and bronze bar to Osman - that means two more trips through the toll gate, coming back to collect the key from Leela. You now need to take: *Rope *Wig (can be obtained by Ned with 3 balls of wool, or 7 if you would like to save 15 coins) *Skin paste *Pink skirt *Key *3 beers Talk to Leela, she will be happy about the plan and head for the jail. Talk to Joe and offer him a drink, and another, and another. Use the rope on Lady Keli, the key on the cell door, then talk to Prince Ali and he will use the disguise and escape. A message will appear saying that you are now a friend of Al-Kharid and you don't have to pay to enter the gate connecting Lumbridge and Al-Kharid ever again. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Don't be long, as Lady Keli will quickly respawn! Now go pass through the gate that connects Lumbridge and Al-Kharid for free (or go take the long way around), and go and talk to Hassan in the Al-Kharid palace to claim your reward. From now on, should you attempt to talk to Lady Keli, a message appears over her head (the same way a message appears over a player's head when he/she speaks) saying that you tricked her. She will tell guards to get you, in which one of the guards says, "Yes, M'Lady" and attacks you, however you can escape by running out of the jail grounds. Rewards *3 Quest Points *700 coins *Free passage through the Lumbridge - Al-Kharid toll gate from now on Hints *The Jail guards are aggressive to players level 52 and lower. It's probably better to enter the compound from the east side, and at lower combat levels, try to find a time when other players are attacking the guards, or go to a busy world where many players would be training there. Be advised that the guards may stop fighting the higher levels to attack other players. As well, to get them out, have them come outside, and go barely inside so that you are inside and they are outside, and close the door. *If you lose any items, you can get them made again, except for the key - Leela will replace it, at a price. *A way out of Al-Kharid to Port Sarim **Go south to Shantay Pass and talk to Shantay. **Choose "What is this place?", and then "I am an outlaw". **Refuse to pay the 5-coin fine, twice, and you will be transferred to the "high security" jail south of Port Sarim, pick the lock to the door, and walk out past the sleeping guard. Category:Quests